


A new life, a good life

by Cicuta_virosa



Series: Let's un-fridge a few ladies [4]
Category: Elementary (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Eudora Patch Lives, Eudora Patch leaves town to escape the Hargreeves, Gen, I love the idea of Joan teaching new detectives and former cops all female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: Eudora leaves town and doesn't look back. She knows this is the only way to live
Series: Let's un-fridge a few ladies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340083
Kudos: 3





	A new life, a good life

Eudora is battling their evil coffee machine, keeping only an eye on the news on the small TV when another strange, unexplicated phenomena, this time with a good five bodies as bodies count, is related in her hometown. Five is still unsure: apparently the cops haven’t finished counting to be sure every part is accounted for in five bodies…

Eudora grimaces and almost burns herself with the coffeepot.

On the small screen, she can see cops she knew speaking to journalists, going around the crime scene, struggling to keep curious idiots from polluting the crime scenes. In the public behind the yellow lines, a silhouette who she’s sure is Luther, someone difficult to misremember because of his sheer volume. He’s staring as the crime scene and a silhouette next to him could be Diedo, if Diego was dumb enough to let himself caught on camera.

If she had stayed, perhaps she would be working on this crime, and her first move would be to interrogate Klaus, the weak link in term of secrecy in the Hargreeves family.

She bites her lips, almost to the blood. This is her town, she should be there. Of all the cops, she’s the only one who know the truth about the Hargreeves and all the events of last year…and she would bet the badge she doesn’t have any more than they are, again, in the front line of this.

A noise in the other room stops her thoughts. Stop, Eudora, stop. You left town, remember. You would have died at the end, you’re sure of it. This offer of a job by someone you admire, someone you meet only once, on a case, almost four years ago, was send by God. You would have died, like all regular human who come to close to the Hargreeves, and then who would have pay for your mother’s treatment? You have a new life, a new job, better payed than being a cop ever was, and a boss you like working with. Yes, it’s sometimes across the line of the law, but you’re doing good.

You’re doing good.

Eudora puts the three cups on a tray, adds the sugar pot, and enters her boss’s office, the only one big enough for meeting with clients. New York’s flats are so tiny it’s ridiculous. They could, of course, have access to a whole house quite easily, but they love their independence, even if they have sometimes common cases with Joan’s former partner. Those cases are always the strangest, but at least without superpower, and Eudora can pretend the world makes sense. It helps than Joan has the kindness to shut down her former partner every time he starts asking questions about the Hargreeves.

Joan is offering tissues to their new client, a fountain of tears and disgusting fluids more than a woman, when Eudora opens the door with her shoulder.

“Ms Obazuaye,” she says, “let me introduce you my associate, Miss Eudora Patch. Together, we will find your son.”


End file.
